cat from the past
by demon-sword kuro
Summary: this story explains chiakis past before the red tails. read and find out about everyones favorite quite one. my ocs are a mager part but i am lookig for a few more so please submit any.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat from the past**

**Okay this is my first story for Beelzebub it`s sort of takes place in the recent manga arc so this will have some spoilers. Okay so I don`t own Beelzebub happy I said it.**

**Chapter 1**

The day started normal until Hilda called a meeting to discuss something important. "I called us here because there seems to be a demon contractor besides oga in the city" this news shocked everyone (everyone there knows about demos and all the other crap) they thought oga would be the only one they had to deal with.

"So do we know where this fucker is so we can kick his ass" kanzaki (off course) said in announce wanting to leave.

"If we did we wouldn`t of called this meeting fool" nene said not wanting to be here and his idiot questions making things worse.

"What was that, bitch" kanzaki said. Okay a verbal fight is going down so let's just focus on what's relevant, Kay.

"Hilda-san, do we know what kind of demon it is" aoi asked thinking that would help.

"no we only know that it`s in the city" Hilda replied. They stayed quit each trying to think of an idea. But for some reason they felt as thaw they were being watched. Looking towards the window they saw a…cat? They kept staring until the cat...it…TALKED!?

"Nyan, finally noticed me" the cat spoke surprising everyone even Hilda. The cat was a simple black cat with its eyes closed. "So anything you want to ask" the cat said in a teasing mater.

"Kuro? Is that you?" chiaki questioned. Every one stared at chiaki in utter shock. The cat snapped its eyes open (p.s. their gold) looking at chiaki he starts crying (those anime happy tears) leaping into her arms. "Ooh, its okay kuro" chiaki said petting his head a slight smile on her face.

"Chiaki, what's going on that's the demon…are, are you the contractor" aoi asked surprising even herself by the question.

"Of course not nee-san but I do know how it is" she replied. "Kuro could probably takes us to him"

"If you want chiaki-chan" kuro said. "I do remember where he was when he went to sleep" kuro informed them. They deiced to go find him.

"Hey chiaki how do you know this contractor" nene asked after walking for about 5 minutes this made everyone stop because they`ve been wandering the same thing.

"well it`s kind of a long story" chiaki said about to tell the story.

**OKAY SO THAT'S CHAPTER ONE. NOW THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE FLASHBACKS OF CHIAKI AND MY OC SO HAVE FUN WITH THAT NOW R&R. LATER.**


	2. meeting the oc

**OKAY SO I`M GONNA DO THIS FLASHBACK/TELLIN THE STORY FOR MAYBE 6 to 10 CHAPTERS. SO THE NAME OF MY OC IS YORU BUT FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS HE`S CALLED THE BAKA NEKO. AND THANKS CHOLE COTTON47 FOR THE ADVICE AND POST. P.S. CHIAKI IS REALLY OOC IN THESE.**

**CHAPTER 2 **

It started when I was in 4th grade in coben city (made it up) back then I was the leader of a new gang so I was making a name for myself as the youngest person to rule the city`s underworld.

"Damn being a gang leader is harder than I thought" a 9 (is that right) year old chiaki said. `let`s see I've already become the youngest gang leader but I want to rule the underworld` she thought looking at the newspaper and where her territory on a map. The thing about this city is there's no law enforcement and everyone is a criminal. "Alright baka neko come out of hiding" she said clearly annoyed by his presence.

"My, my aren't we sharp. And you know me. I`m honored that the youngest of the 5 leaders know who I am" said a boy about 12 in a teasing mater. He had white spiky hair and red eyes as well as an amused smirk. This annoyed chiaki because he`s really saying `wow didn`t know you were this smart`. Glaring at him she asked.

"What do you want baka neko I have important work that must be attended to" she said bitterly it was a lie but she really didn`t like him.

"oh you know it`s not nice to lie" he said witch shocked her but she didn`t show it. "Anyway I`m only here to meet the girl that made the 4 leaders 5" he said simply but still smirking. "So how do you know my rep but not my name" he asked curious.

"Everyone knows about the white furred red eyes cat" she replied simply "also your rumored power and never joining a gang, that second reasons why you're a baka" chiaki said looking at him and he had a surprised and thinking look.

"Well my name is yoru by the way what`s yours" he asked. He really smiled at her then. That made her face slightly red.

"Tanimarua Chiaki" she said. His smile winding he had to close his eyes.

"that`s cute, well your troops are coming later, chi-Chan" he said then using the skylight in her office to escape. The nickname he gave her and being called cute made her face even redder. She was (somehow) surprised when a knock came at the door.

With yoru

"So why did you really go to that girl" kuro asked his partner.

"Can`t you smell it that girl is special" yoru said to the cat. "Things are going to be getting interesting here" he said than going to sleep.

**Well that`s chapter 2. So you see what I mean when I say ooc. Alright so please post a review later. Chapter 3 is going to mainly focused on chiaki just so you know. **


	3. ofice day

**OKAY CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE SORRY TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET AN IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER. THANKS CHOLE COTTON47 FOT THE REVIEW AND ADVICE P.S. YES YORU IS THE CONTRACTOR. WITHOUT FURTHER DILAY**

**CHAPTER 3**

It`s been a few weeks since chiaki first met yoru, she thought it was strange that she hasn't seen him in so long. But still she had work to do which is what she's doing now. "So why is gainsay-san charging us 500,000 yen" chiaki asked her second-in-command. "and why does it say it`s so they forgive us" she was very pissed at him but said that in a fake calm voice.

"W-w-well I may have had a little skirmish with one of his men" saga said very nervous. "And I might-have put a small scratch on his car" he finished very scared of what might happen to him. Saga may have been older than chiaki like most under her but he knew that there is no way he could win against her.

"Ya know what saga I'm very tired at the moment just go see if the budget can handle the debt" she said annoyed because she really was tired. Saga took it as a sign from god that he was in luck, so he left to do his new job. `I bet I could get some sleep before we all go home` chiaki thought putting her head down using her arms as pillows.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

`Damn someone's at the door. You know what no I'm goanna sleep` chiaki thought hoping that whoever it was would go way. But to bad for her it`s the nurse of the gang, sakura. Sakura is an old friend of chiaki so she doesn't normally respect chiaki`s privacy.

"chiaki-Chan I'm coming in" sakura said opening the door. "chiaki-Chan you should get home" after saying that chiaki looked up at her friend than looked at the cloak to see she was right. After a little talk they left for home. Chiaki was walking home she heard someone flowing her than.

**AAAAAHHHHH!? She screamed.**

**Okay finally done. Got to go very tired. **


	4. walk talk

**Okay I am back! Sorry I`ve been in the hospital ya that`s it. Hahahaha. Okay let`s get to the story. -_-]**

**Chapter umm 4 or 5**

**AAAAAHHHHH!? She screamed.**

Then stopped as she heard…laughter? WHO DARES TO LAUGH AT HER!? "OI, WHA- she was cut off looking at Yuro. His laughter died down to him chuckling…but that still pissed her off. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU SCARE ME" she yelled at him. He stopped chuckling and smiled at her bending down to her level [since he`s considerably taller than her] and said.

"I just wanted to see you" said simply grinning.

"Then why didn`t you talk to me while I was at work, baka neko" she said counting to walk.

"I did you were always working or had people around you" he said following her. Her eyes widen after he said that. Then she glares at him.

"Should I be calling you stalker neko instead" she asked not happy at all. At that he starts to laugh again but more controlled now. After a bit of walking she started to get mad again "how long are you going to follow me!? You creep" she asked him again.

"You called me a stalker remember, so I`m stalking you. Also don't all girls love the thought of an older guy walking them home" he said in his usual voice. After a few more minutes the duet got to their destination. "Oh so you live in this apartment" he said with a very strange smile on his face.

"ya there a problem with that" she sneered at him. He laughs saying nothing than patted her head.

"Lesson chi-Chan, don`t be out this late alone, okay" he said seriously. She was taking back by his expression she nodded subconsciously. He smirked "good" than walked away. Chiaki just walked into her building then her room to sleep.

{The next Morning}

Chiaki did her morning routine shower, brush teeth, eat, and leave. But when she got out of her building she saw **HIM **waiting for her. "Yo" he greeted. "Hi. What are you going here?" she asked a little too tired to deal with him. "Nothing just going to walk with ya till someone from your work can walk with ya" he said smiling. Now she had tick marks on her head.

"Are you saying I can`t take care of myself"

"Not at all" he said walking next to her. The kept that up for about 15 minutes until he suddenly disappeared.

"W-w-what the- he where did you go" she asked.

"Where did who go? DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND" sakura asked/yelled behind Chiaki. Of course she jumped at the loud voice.

"Wh-wha-WHAT!? NO YOU SEE-

**well that's chapter 4/5. Of course review. Sorry about the late update again ha-ha so could someone tell me what chapter this is? **


	5. terrifying

**Okay I'm back AND I`ve finally thought of a schedule for this and another one of my stories. Okay so I`ll update this story on Tuesdays, Thursday and Friday. P.s I will never update on Monday without a damn good reason.**

**Chapter 5 **

"Wh-wha-WHAT!? NO YOU SEE I WAS…WALKING WITH A STRAY CAT" Chiaki yelled in response. They chatted as they walked forgetting the conversation as they came up to something terrifying. It was saga and a few of his buddy's in a tree with iron rods stuck in their shoulders! "O_OI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Chiaki shouted hopping for anyone there would know. No one answered. Then she remembered what Yoru said last night. "S-SAKURA PREP THE E.R. NOW! THE REST OF US WILL GET THEM DOWN!" Everyone moved quickly to do as they were told.

(Hours later)

Sakura came out of the room one of sagas troops and Chiaki were there waiting hoping they`d be okay. Chiaki had a letter in her hand but didn`t say anything when Sakura asked about it. "The three of them where heavily injured I was able to keep them alive but" she stopped not knowing if she should say it. Looking at Duvl she thought it was a bad idea. Duvl was sagas little brother he was on the verge of tears.

"Duvl tell everyone to go home now and make sure no one goes home alone" Chiaki tells him. He was about to refuse until he saw her eyes. They where stone cold and terrifying. He did as he was told and told everyone the news.

"so Chiaki-Chan what`s on the letter" Sakura asked as Duvl left. Handing it to her she read it out loud. "**Listen here you brat just because you're a boss doesn't mean shit to me got it. So do you like the gift I left ya? So give me the money and I might let it go got it, bitch." **Sakura finished. "Why is he doing this?" She yelled. Chiaki still didn`t say anything.

"I can answer that"

**…O_O….did I really just write that...r&r please…..**


	6. note

**Okay I would like to say I'm sorry for missing the dates but I'm currently dealing with writers block and I still am in school and have home work so please wait till June 4 until the next chapter. **


End file.
